In general, in media streaming technology, multimedia data captured from a camcorder in real time is encoded by an encoder, and the encoded multimedia data is transmitted to the media player of a terminal in the form of a multimedia stream which operates on the UDP/IP and RTP/RTCP layers of a media server and is compressed by a codec over wired and wireless Internet networks in a streaming manner under the control of a Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP).
Here, the streaming service method is a method using a temporal characteristic of the multimedia data and is a method of playing back received data while continuously receiving a small amount of data over a network without downloading all data at once through the terminal. The streaming service method is a method suitable for providing long-time content as compared with a download method.
Furthermore, in a streaming service method, a Realtime Transfer Protocol (RTP) is now defined as a standard for streaming when a server sends a compressed video over a network so that a terminal can play back the video in real time. A transport method using an HTTP or an FTP is also used in the streaming service method. Video encoding technology in which the size of a video is reduced by compressing video data when streaming the video is being used.
Meanwhile, a method of a user playing back a video in a terminal includes a method of downloading video content and playing back the downloaded video content, a method of receiving video content through Internet streaming and playing back the received video content as described above, and so on. Video download service is problematic in that the time that is taken for a user to download video content is long, and streaming service is problematic in that it is difficult to sufficiently increase picture quality of a transmitted video due to limited real-time transport.